Drown
by Kuraiko
Summary: Ein Brunnen, tie, tief unten. Dunkelheit. Yuugis anderes Ich denkt über die Situation nach, in der er sich wiederfindet.


**Drown**

* * *

Das Zimmer war dunkel. Die heruntergelassenen Rouleaus ließen nur ein paar vereinzelte Lichtpunkte erahnen, einsame Leuchten in der Nacht. Die Dunkelheit war nicht schwarz, sie war blau. Tiefblau, so, als wäre man am Grunde eines Flusses und würde hinaufschauen. So tief unten, dass jede Bewegung zerreißen konnte.

Er fühlte sich wie auf diesem Grund. Nur war es kein Fluss, sondern ein Brunnen. Das Wasser bewegte sich nicht und auch bei ihm blieb alles völlig regungslos. Man konnte nur hinaufschauen und still sein, damit sich bloß nichts änderte. Wenn nur niemand einen Stein warf.

Das Display des Videorekorders zeigte Zeichen an, die er nicht deuten konnte. Nein, vermutlich konnte er es sogar, mit ein wenig Bemühung, aber Bemühung wäre schon wieder zu viel in dieser Tiefe und deswegen ließ er es auf sich beruhen und starrte einfach weiter diese grünen Linien auf schwarzem Grund an, die seinen Blick so nichts sagend erwiderten. Mit unterschlagenen Beinen saß er da. Auf dem Teppich.

Ein Teil von ihm schlief. Der Teil, der den Wecker klingeln hören würde und die Augen öffnen, seine Augen, ihre gemeinsamen Augen, seine Augen. Dieser Teil würde keine Angst vor dem Licht haben, er würde in der Sonne erstrahlen und sich recken und wachsen, der lebende Beweis dafür, dass es nicht so sein musste. Dass es nicht nötig war ein Loch in die Dunkelheit zu starren.

Er fühlte sich einsam. Ja, soviel konnte er über sich und diesen Moment sagen, ohne, dass viel Anstrengung erforderlich wäre. Die Wände des Brunnens erdrückten ihn, aber das Wasser bewegte sich immer noch nicht.

Er hätte gern jemanden angerufen. Das war so eines von diesen Neuen Dingen, die er an dieser Zeit bewunderte. Keiner brauchte mehr allein zu sein – dieses Wundergerät namens Telefon verband alle Menschen miteinander und gab jedem von ihnen einen Zuhörer. Es gab immer ein anderes Ende der Leitung.

„Hallo, Jounouchi. Habe ich dich aufgeweckt? Entschuldige. Ich sitze seit einer Stunde im Dunkeln herum. Ich fühle mich gerade ein wenig einsam. Erzähl doch mal von deinem Date mit Mai."

Und dann hätte er einfach nur zugehört und gelächelt. Wie immer. Aber halt, nein, das war es eigentlich gar nicht, was er wollte. Er wollte, dass Jounouchi ihm zuhörte. Er wollte, dass irgendwer ihm zuhörte, wenn er Sachen sagte, von denen er nicht wusste, wie er sie ausdrücken sollte, und die am Telefon, dieser merkwürdigen Kuriosität der Moderne, doch um so vieles einfacher auszusprechen waren, weil er dann nicht das Gesicht seines Gegenübers sehen konnte und der nicht seines. Seines, das letztendlich gar nicht seines war, und genau darin lag ja das Problem, und eigentlich hatte er doch gar nicht darüber nachdenken wollen.

Er hätte gern jemanden angerufen.

Das Display leuchtete. Langsam, vorsichtig, um das Wasser nicht zu rühren, hob er eine Hand und hielt sie vor die Anzeige. Im matten Licht konnte er sie sehen, Umrisse von Fingern, die länger zu sein schienen als sie tatsächlich waren, so wie sich die ganze Gestalt in die Höhe streckte, wenn er darin die Kontrolle übernahm. Dabei war es eigentlich das gleiche.

Er betrachtete die Hand, seine und doch nicht seine, und berührte sie schließlich genauso behutsam mit dem Zeigefinger der anderen. Er kannte diese Haut, er wusste ganz genau, wie sie sich anzufühlen hatte. Er schloss die Augen und fuhr Knochen und Sehnen nach, eine kleine Schramme, wo sich sein anderes Ich an einer Papierkante geschnitten hatte, alles ganz genau da, wo er wusste, dass es da war.

Wenn das hier nicht sein Körper war, sondern der des anderen, dann berührte er doch jetzt nicht sich, sondern ihn, oder?

Während er seinen Unterarm erforschte, überlegte er, dass das ein sehr wichtiger Gedanke war. Berührung war wichtig. Wenn alles andere unwirklich schien, und die ganze Welt verschwamm wie eine unruhige Wasseroberfläche, dann blieb immer noch dieses Gefühl von Haut auf Haut und Haaren zwischen Fingerspitzen. Daran konnte man sich festhalten. Weil das hier schließlich nicht sein Körper war und jede Wunde, die daran auftauchte, letztendlich dem anderen Schmerz zufügen würde.

Er umklammerte seine Schultern und spürte die Wände ganz deutlich, wie sie auf ihn einrückten. Gleichzeitig gab es da einen unglaublich großen Hohlraum, verursacht durch die Stille. Draußen, vor dem Fenster, war es absolut ruhig. Drinnen gab es nur die blaue Dunkelheit und das Leben eines anderen. Desjenigen anderen, dessen Lächeln der Grund war, warum Spiegel tabu waren. Desjenigen, dessen Stimme ihn überall erreichen konnte, auch wenn er sie nie am anderen Ende einer Telefonleitung hören würde. Dessen Nase, Mund und Lippen er nie berühren könnte. Weil es letztendlich doch nicht sein Körper war, der Leere wegen und des abwesenden Lächelns, und weil alle Berührung nur Heuchelei war, ebenso wie diese Momente in tiefster Nacht, die er sich herausstahl und sammelte, kostbar wie Perlen an einer Schnur aufzog, alles nur Heuchelei und Betrug, weil Geister nicht berühren können und weil dreitausend Jahre doch einen Unterschied machen und die Welt sich veränderte.

Da war es besser, wenn sie verschwamm und sich auflöste, da der Stein schon geworfen war und alles aufgestöbert hatte. Der verfluchte Stein, der die Oberfläche für einen kurzen Moment lang aufgebrochen und einen Sonnenstrahl wie ein Lächeln oder vielleicht ein Lächeln wie einen Sonnenstrahl offenbart hatte. Unberührt und unberührbar, für den Ertrunkenen unmöglich zu erreichen, selbst wenn er die Hand ausstreckte und nach dem Licht haschte. Das Glühwürmchen flitzte durch seine Finger hindurch und verschwand.

Die Dunkelheit war blau.

* * *

Man muss diese FF nicht verstehen, aber man kann es versuchen. Würde mich freuen zu erfahren, was mögliche Leser davon halten. Danke.


End file.
